Discrete element modeling (also referred to as discrete particle, distinct element, or distinct particle modeling) is used for simulating a wide range of physical, industrial, engineering and/or manufacturing processes and operations. The discrete elements, also referred to as particles, represent objects located in a three-dimensional space that interact dynamically with each other and their surroundings subject to specified physical models or heuristics. The physical interactions are often based on surface contact, although other forces, such as electromagnetic field effects and/or fluid drag, may also be involved. The particles are often defined as being of finite (non-zero) size, but may in some simulations be treated as point objects.
Discrete element modeling allows for the simulation, analysis and visualization of particulate flows, and is able to provide high-resolution information on properties such as particle kinematics, momentum, and heat and mass transfer in bulk particle deformation and flow. It is used for the design, development and testing of products and processes, allowing these to be performed faster and more accurately, thereby reducing development costs and time to market. Discrete element modelling finds application in a wide range of scientific and technological industries, for example pharmaceutical, chemical, mineral and materials processing, oil & gas production, and agricultural, construction and geo-technical engineering,
Examples of particle behaviours that may be simulated and hence better understood via discrete element modeling include: the transfer of materials between conveyors, the filling and emptying of hoppers, the mixing and blending of powders and fluids, the sieving and segregation of particles, the mining and excavation by machine of soil and rock, the coating of tablets and pellets, the handling and charging of printer toner, etc.
An example of a discrete element modelling system is EDEM version 2.1.2, which is currently available from DEM Solutions, see www.dem-solutions.com. Discrete element modeling systems such as EDEM have increased considerably in sophistication over the years, and this has led to greater complexity of simulation output. It is important to provide enhanced facilities for analysing and interpreting this output in order to advance the exploitation and utilisation of the simulation results.